1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode that is one electrode and holes injected from an anode that is the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
In the organic light emitting diode display, each unit pixel includes transistors including a switching transistor and a driving transistor, a capacitor, and an organic light emitting diode OLD.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.